Shadowclan
by Writing-and-Sorts
Summary: Yellowpaw, Hawkpaw, Specklepaw, and Marshpaw each have a part to tell in their time as Shadowclan apprentices untill they die as warriors, and it's a good story too, all starting from when their leader leaves leaving riverclaw in charge, they each take turns telling one chapter in the contunious moons tranning and doing the tranning while the clans are on the verdge of war.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! so one of my stories was a warriorcat Fanfiction just like this- except it was terrible so i tried to re-do it and this is what i've got. it's a better plot and stuff so go ahead and enjoy it, review it, stuff like that :D_**

Allegiances

Leader**ChestnutStar-** Large light brown tom with dark stripes and muzzle

Deputy**RiverClaw-** Silver she-cat with long fur

Medicene Cat- **CreamFlower**- Cream she-cat

Warriors-(toms and she-cats without kits,)

**WhiteCloud**- large white tom.

**Apprentice- Marshpaw**

**BarkClaw**- brown tabby tom Blackfoot's mate,

**LittelThroat-** young ginger orange tom

**DearPelt-** light brown she-cat

**RainForest**- Gray sleek she-cat

**Sharpnose**- Blue/gray tom with black spots

**Apprentice Specklepaw**

**DarkPoppy-** Black tall she-cat

**CinderCloud-** Thin gray tom

**Apprentice- Hawkpaw**

**Rippedpelt**- Cream and brown tabby tom,

**Apprentice- Yellowpaw**

**Apprentices-** (Toms and she-cats in tranning,)

**SpecklePaw**- pale silver with gray patches she-cat- Name suggestions-

**Yellowpaw-** black she-cat with light (yellowish) paw- Name suggestions YellowNose

**Hawkpaw**- Brown tabby with white- name suggestions- Hawkshade, Hawkstreak, Hawkclaw.

**Masrhpaw-** light tortiellshel she-cat- name suggestions- MarshEar.

Queens-

**Redeye-** Gray she-cat Red muzzle, mother to **Dewkit, Ravenkit, **and **Larkkit- Mate to ChestnutStar**

**BlackFoot-** White she-cat black paws and ears mother to **Moonkit- mate to BarkClaw First kit Specklepaw,**

**StumpyFlow**- Light gray tabby she-cat mother to **Wolfkit, **and **Talonkit Mate- CinderCloud (not such a good relationship though,)**

Elders-

**Smudgedmist**- smudged looking gray tom

**Leaporddash-** dark orange she-cat with brown spots, also very fast

**Mosspool-** Light gray small she-cat

ThunderClan-

**Leader- ** **OwlStar- **Sleek, brown and white tabby tom

**Deputy- FlyingWind- **Fluffy brown tabby she-cat

**Warriors-**

**Dapplefur- **Brown tabby she-cat (Mate Sparroweye,)

**Apprentice- Goldenpaw**

**Oaksap- **cream tom long fur

**Ashpool- **light gray she-cat

**Apprentice- Coldpaw**

**Lionstreek- **Yellow fast she-cat

**Apprentice- FlashPaw**

**Sparroweye- **White tom, fluffy chest (son Coldpaw)

**RedClaw- **Orange and brown tabby tom

WindClan

**Leader- SleepingStar- **sleek gray tom,

**Deputy- SkyHunter- **Sleek white she-cat

**Warriors-**

**MintyRust- **smallMinty white she-cat

**Apprentice- DogPaw**

**BranchTail- **very long tailed brown she-cat

**SpottedLeg- **Gray tom, black spots a lot on leg,

**Apprentice- HungerPaw**

**RabbitFang- **brown she-cat

**ClearWing- **White she-cat

**RatScar- **brown and white tabby tom long scar on muzzle from rat

RiverClan-

**Leader**- **BadgerStar- **black and white she-cat

**Deputy- WhisperBreeze- **sleek, white she-cat

**Apprentice- Bloodpaw**

**Warriors-**

**CherryWash- **Long furred cream she-cat

**Apprentice- Blazpaw**

**MoonForest- **White tom

**ShadowEar- **Gray tom with black ear

**DashTail- **tall brown she-cat

Chapter 1

******_Yellowpaw followed Rippedpelt through the pine filled forest, she glanced at Hawkpaw and Cindercloud nervously, she turned back to the trail they were following._**

******_Soon they made it to the edge of the territory, they glanced across the border and Rippedpelt tasted the air just in case, "What do you smell Yellowpaw?'' Rippedpelt asked his apprentice._**

******_Yellowpaw glanced at her mentor, she opened her mouth and tasted the air, "The border's in between fresh and stale, which means that a Riverclan patrol passed by here just enough time ago so that they could already be making their way back to camp by now,"_**

******_Rippedpelt nodded, "Good," he said and lead the way further down the path. Cindercloud sped up from staying behind the warrior with the apprentices to walk next to him; the two warriors began to whisper. _**

**_ "_****_What are they talking about?" Hawkpaw groaned, Yellowpaw glanced at her brother and then to the warriors, Rippedpelt listened silently as Cindercloud whispered to him. He turned and starred across the border towards Thunderclan nodding. _**

**_ "_****_I don't know," Yellowpaw sighed watching the mentors everyone in the clan knew Rippedpelt had a stranger backstory, but not every knew about it. CinderCloud did, Yellowpaw guessed, most of the senior warriors knew like Riverclaw, Whitecloud, Sharpnose and Chestnutstar but other than those cats the clan didn't know at all just that it was a regular topic among the senior warriors. _**

******_Rippedpelt and Cindercloud stopped and turned to the apprentices, "Do you still want to go to the gathering tonight?" Cindercloud asked, his blue eyes soft and a frown on his face._**

**_ "_****_Yes!" Hawkpaw and Yellowpaw said instantly._**

**_ "_****_Good, then we'll go back to camp now," Rippedpelt nodded leaving the border and leading back to the camp._**

**_ "_****_But what about ambushes!" Yellowpaw complained, "You said we could learn it today."_**

******_Rippedpelt didn't say anything for a moment, "Would you rather do this and not go to the gathering or skip ambushes till tomorrow and go?" he asked not turning to look at them._**

**_ "_****_Skip and go to the gathering." Yellowpaw grumbled following with her brother. _**

******_Back at the camp, Yellowpaw and Hawkpaw joined Specklepaw and Marshpaw in a sunny spot with fresh-kill._**

**_ "_****_Are you two going to the gathering?" Marshpaw asked her friends as they sat down._**

**_ "_****_Yes," Yellowpaw smiled, Hawkpaw nodded as he took a bite of his toad._**

******_Specklepaw sighed and picked at the dirt before taking another bite of her squirrel. _**

**_ "_****_Specklepaw isn't going this time," Marshpaw frowned, _**

**_ "_****_Oh," Hawkpaw said he turned to Specklpaw "Well, we'll tell you all about what happened when we get there." He promised, Specklepaw grunted and took another piece of her squirrel._**

**_ "_****_Anyways, I think I'll take a short nap, I'm worn out!" Yellowpaw sighed standing up leaving the rest of the toad for Hawkpaw to finish, "I went on the sun-rise patrol and then went hunting and tranning with Rippedpelt, come wake me when we're going." Yellowpaw told her friends who nodded as she left. _**

******_Yellowpaw curled up in the Apprentice's den alone, her tail over her nose she slept quietly. _**

******_Yellowpaw woke to find herself standing on the border, she was starring across the marsh-land with Hawkpaw beside her, Darkpoppy and LittelThroat were close by, each looked determined but tense at the same time. _**

******_Yellowpaw heard splashes and turned to see Whitecloud and Riverclaw coming out of Thunderclan's tree line with another cat between theme, Yellowpaw squinted trying to make out the middle cat's colours but couldn't because of the shade._**

******_WhiteCloud and RiverClaw lied the warrior down still in the shade of the trees, DarkPoppy gasped and rushed forward LittelThroat too, he turned to the apprentices "Stay here," he ordered and bounded across the border to the trees. _**

**_ "_****_What happened?" Littelthroat was whispering,_**

**_ "_****_Exactly what we thought," Darkpoppy hissed, "Kin or not, Thunderclan has no more respect for any cat,"_**

**_ "_****_Who is it?" Hawkpaw called,_**

******_The warriors glanced up, they paused and DarkPoppy glanced at her clanmates, opening her mouth uncertain on what to say. _**

**_ "_****_Yellowpaw, come on, or we'll be left behind." Yellowpaw woke with a start as MarshPaw woke her, "Come on," MarshPaw jumped out of the entrance and trotted over to the leaving cats, "Bye Specklepaw!" she called, Specklepaw grunted as she left._**

**_ "_****_I thought you'd sleep through the gathering," Rippedpelt chuckled as Yellowpaw reached him waiting in the clearing,_**

**_ "_****_Not a chance," she grinned walking with him to the gathering. _**

******_They soon caught up with Hawkpaw who fell into step with his sister, infront of theme, Sharpnose walked with his mate, Rainforest and Barkclaw. _**

******_Yellowpaw couldn't help but remember her dream as she saw DarkPoppy talking to the elder LeapordDash, LittelThroat talking to DearPelt, and RedClaw walking next to ChestnutStar at the front of the line. WhiteCloud had been left at the camp. _**

******_Yellowpaw tried to shake away the image of the limp cat between the deputy and senior warrior. "Yellowpaw!" Hawkpaw snapped, Yellowpaw turned to him _**

**_ "_****_Huh?" she asked, he was glaring at her._**

**_ "_****_Did you hear Rippedpelt?" he asked,_**

**_ "_****_No? wait where'd he go?" Yellowpaw asked looking around for her mentor._**

**_ "_****_He went ahead to talk with RedClaw and ChestnutStar about tonight, he asked if you wanted to come but you just starred ahead so he left." Hawkpaw told her, Yellowpaw glanced at her paws, annoyed at herself. "Anyways, what do you think ChestnutStar's going to say about the ThunderClan scent we found?" he asked._**

**_ "_****_Oh I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough," Yellowpaw smiled as RedClaw leaped up the tree-bridge, Rippedpelt stayed at the bottom helping the rest of the clan with ChestnutStar. _**

******_Yellowpaw turned to Hawkpaw and whispered "Why's RedClaw Deputy again?" she asked, in most of the cat's opinion, Redclaw was too stubborn and irrogant, not caring to her clanmates as much as a deputy should. _**

**_ "_****_Becouse, all the usual choices were gone or sick." Hawkpaw told her "And either Rippedpelt, LittelThroat, DarkPoppy and WhiteCloud were all busy, Rippedpelt, WhiteCloud and DarkPoppy were visitng the moon-pool, and LittelThroat was sick. Plus GingerSnap died only a few moments before Moon-high," _**

******_Yellowpaw sighed and opened her mouth to reply, then stopped relizing it was their turn to cross the bridge, she let her mentor help her to the top and then lead the way over, whispering to Hawkpaw._**

**_ "_****_WhiteCloud was the better choice." She whispered, WhiteCloud was probably the smartest cat in the clan, he was a senior warrior, kind, smart, and helpful. The second best choice, Yellowpaw thought, would be Rippedpelt followed by DarkPoppy or LittelThroat, then RedClaw would only be next in line because of his skills not his brain, which ChestnutStar had been in too much of a rush to pick his deputy to think of. _**

******_In the clearing, Yellowpaw and Hawkpaw turned right contuning their conversation until they paused, they glanced at eachother as they spotted three apprentices from other clans sitting togethore, one turned and beckoened theme over with her tail, the littermates walked over and sat down next to theme,_**

**_ "_****_Hi Yellowpaw." A tom said,_**

**_ "_****_Hello, Blazepaw," Yellowpaw greeted the RiverClan apprentice,_**

**_ "_****_How's the prey running?" Flashpaw from Thudnerclna asked,_**

**_ "_****_Great, how's it in WindClan, Dogpaw?" Hawkpaw asked,_**

******_Dogpaw smiled "Well, they're running for sure, but it's great." _**

**_ "_****_Shh I think we're starting," Bloodpaw said. _**

******_The cats turned to the Great Oak and saw SleepingStar standing up, "Tonight, Badgerstar has requested to speak first," the WindClan leader spoke, he sat down and the black and white she-cat stood up,_**

**_ "_****_Thank you SleepingStar, RiverClan is well. The fish are coming down-stream and it is easy to catch our food," she seemed to be hinting to Thunderclan, Yellowpaw guessed there had been a tussle over prey on the border. "WhisperBreeze has returned to her spot as Deputy, after bearing her three kits." Murmmurs rose in the crowd, the RiverClan deputy shrank back for a few moments,_**

**_ "_****_But a deputy can't have kits!" Spottedleg from WindClan shouted murmurs of agreement rose and WhiserBreeze blushed nervously looking at her paws,_**

**_ "_****_WhisperBreeze had consulted me on this, she had retired from Deputy but as her kits are now apprentices she has returned to being our deputy," Badgerstar said camly, "On that note, we have three new apprentices. Leafpaw, Streampaw, and Silverpaw." _**

******_Relaxed again, the clans took up in cheering for the new apprentices "That is all," Badgerstar said sitting down again, her fur still smooth from when she had leaped onto the tree. Yellowpaw wondered how a leader could not even bristle a little when her deputy was challenged. _**

******_SleepingStar stood next, "WindClan is also doing well in prey, the rabbits come as a more easier chase," he said, but there was no hint of challenge in his voice to the other clan leaders, only his regular soft calm voice. "Also, Ratpaw has become a warrior now, he is now known as Ratscar, that is all Windclan has to share," he said sitting back down, Skyhunter, the Windclan deputy rose the cheer for RatScar who nervously shrunk back next to Dapplefur and Clearwing, Thunderclan and Windclan warriors. Clearwing purred in amusment as her former apprentice shrunk back._**

******_Now ChestnutStar rose, "I would like to start by apologizing to Thunderclan," he turned to Owlstar, "Olwstar, I am deeply sorry for our, accident, with our apprentice crossing into your border. We hope that you've accepted our apology and we don't have to tussle about it," Chestnutstar said,_**

******_Specklepaw had accidently crossed the border and caught two squirrles in ThunderClan territory, Owlstar dipped his head "No need Chestnustar, it has already been forgotten, we thank you for you… apology gift," he said_**

******_Flashpaw snorted amusment "If you call Toads a gift," he said, Yellowpaw and Hawkpaw starred at him in surprise, didn't Thunderclan eat Toads when they strayed across the border?_**

******_Blazepaw knocked Flashpaw on his ear, with a glare, "Ow! What?" Flashpaw snapped looking up at him from his lieing potion, Blazepaw nodded towards the two Shadowclan apprentiecs and Flashpaw paused "Oh, sorry Yellowpaw, Hawkpaw," he said awkwardly_**

**_ "_****_It's fine," Hawkpaw said turning his attention to Chestnutstar once more, _**

**_ "_****_Also, the pine forest is full of prey once again, that is all," ChestnutStar said sitting down again._**

******_Behind the group of apprentices, they heard a snort, they turned to see Coldpaw standing behind theme, "Shadowclan is so boring, honestly I bet nothing happens in that clan." He rolled his eyes. Coldpaw was a stubborn Thunderclan apprentice, _**

**_ "_****_Get lost!" Flashpaw snapped, _**

******_Blazepaw stood up and turned to Coldpaw as Coldpaw gave Flashpaw a grin, "You don't have to come to the gatherings if you're just coming to make fun of other clans, if you havn't heard- you know since you're too mouse-brained too,- Gatherings are times where we come and talk to eachother with respect." Blazepaw hissed._**

******_Coldpaw stuck his nose in the air "Respect? Wh-" he broke off as a cat appeard above him,_**

**_ "_****_Rippedpelt!" Coldpaw gasped, the Shadowclan warrior glared at him "_**

**_ "_****_Why are we having a conversation about respect? We should all be having that during a Gathering," Rippedpelt said,_**

**_ "_****_Oh, umm,"_**

**_ "_****_We were just filling Coldpaw in on some of the basics, we thought he was a new apprentice, sorry Rippedpelt," Yellowpaw said innocently,_**

**_ "_****_Ah, well. I'll have to speak with Sparroweye about that," Rippedpelt said turning away to find the white Thudnerclan warrior._**

**_ "_****_What! No don't tell my dad!' Coldpaw stuttered leaping after Rippedpelt. _**

******_The remaning apprentices burst into laughter, "Wait how does Rippedpelt know that Sparroweye is Coldpaw's father?" Yellowpaw whispered watching as the small white apprentice begged her mentor to not tell his father without success, the apprentices didn't hear as Owlstar made the final report, but missed nothing since it was the same as the other clans. At the end of the gathering, WhiteCloud stopped by the apprentices,_**

**_ "_****_Are you two coming?" CinderCloud asked who was walking with WhiteCloud._**

******_Yellowpaw and Hawkpaw stood up "Yup, Bye!" they called to the other apprentices,_**

**_ "_****_See you next time!" Flashpaw called back._**

**W**ELL THERE YOU GO, THAT'S CHAPTER ONE, I HAVE CHAPTER TWO AND THREE READY, I'LL POST THEM SOON IF THIS DOES GET ANY READERS. ANYWAYS- SORRY FOR THE REALLY BORING CHAPTER ALOT OF ACTION STARTS UP IN CHAPTER THREE SO HOLD ON! also, i'm switching off the main charcters so this chapter it was Yellowpaw, it's Yellowpaw again next time (it was an accident but i don't want to re-write the whole thing…- and then it's hawkpaw then Specklepaw and i;m probaly going to do Marshpaw after that. anyways, yup. Review please, and point out any mistakes so i can correct theme! (i do relizea alot of the cat's names have capitals for the second part- like WhiteCloud- sorry half of this was written on my phone and it kept auto correcting it….

but yeah, Review please thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note-**_

**_Thank you for reading this, sorry this is sort of cheesy… but yeah it gets better later on… anyways, enjoy! and point out any mistakes and review if you want to do any of those please! thanks!_**

**_Enjoy :3_**

Yellowpaw was almost afraid to sleep again, she didn't want to have the same dream- but after a long time of consulting with herself, she decided to try and have another look at the cat. So, she lied down her head and finally was able to close her heavy eyelids.

Now she wasn't on the marsh, she didn't know where she was. Riverclaw was with her, and when she peered through the trees she could see the pelts of Dearpelt and Cindercloud,

Riverclaw didn't seem to notice Yellowpaw she passed right by her and joined Dearpelt in a tree, scrambling to reach the branch "How do Thunderclan cats stand it!" she muttered. The four cats sat silently waiting among the trees, their pelts blending in well. Yellowpaw followed to see what they were watching; she peered down and found their gazes landed on the Thunderclan camp. Below, the clan was having a meeting. But it wasn't Owlstar on the ledge; instead it was the deputy, FlyingWind. She rose her voice and began,

"Owlstar is sick, so is Redclaw, Lionstreek, and Ashpool," Flyingwind began, "So we need to focus on hunting prey that is fit and healthy, not scranny prey."

"But what about Shadowclan?" Goldenpaw shouted,

"Ha!" Coldpaw sneered from sitting next to her, "If we're sick, there's no way those scranny flee-bags could attack. They're all lieing in their nests sick for sure, "

Goldenpaw glared at him, then straighten up "Does that even make sense?" she spat. Coldpaw turned his attention back to Flyingwind who was glaring at Coldpaw,

"Never underestimate the other Clans Coldenpaw." She told him simply, "But that is a good question Goldenpaw, I'm sure as long as we stay within our borders and don't have more tossles there will be no reason to fear our neighbors," Flyingwind said.

"Okay, let's go." Riverclaw said as she leapt out of the tree.

Barkclaw followed, Cindercloud paused and watched the Deputy and warrior walk away with an uncertain stare, then he leaped back and followed.

Yellowpaw woke with a start, she left the den carefully not to wake up Specklepaw, Marshpaw, or Hawkpaw and stood in the center of the clearing, unsure who to talk to. She didn't want to wake Chestnutstar, but she needed to tell someone of her dreams, so she glanced to the mediceane den and thought of asking Creamflower for advise, but she also knew that the mediceane cat hadn't accepted her as an apprentice for a reason, and didn't want to have to start the topic. Warrior's den it is, she thought trekking across the clearing to the den. She paused and thought of whom she wanted to talk to, Littelthroat was the closest to the entrance, so she poked him gently, he murmmed and blinked at Yellowpaw "What?"

"Can you get Whitecloud for me please?" she asked,

The warrior grumbled and turned around wlaking gently over his denmates not to wake theme, Yellowpaw heard him whispering to Whitecloud who mumbled something and stood up, Littelthroat lied back down in the warriors den and continued sleeping, Whitecloud followed Yellowpaw to the camp wall. "What is it?" he asked softly,

"Whitecloud I've been having… dreams," Yellowpaw said

"I believe we all have," Whitecloud said,

"No not like that, like medicine cat dreams!"

"What happened in theme?" Whitecloud asked,

Yellowpaw paused and then described the first dream to the warrior, "And I had another just tonight!" she said, Whitecloud silenced her by looking at the camp entrance and backing away further into the shadows, Yellowpaw followed. BarkCclaw, Riverclaw and CinderCloud were entering the camp silently, they gently went to the warriors den and disappeared inside.

"Well, what happened in the one you just had?"

Yellowpaw paused, and rembered that those same cats had been in the dream, she quickly told WhiteCloud of the latest one. Whitecloud nodded, "Go back to your nest," he said "I'll sort this out." Yellowpaw nodded, certain that the warrior would keep his promise.

She trotted to the apprentice's den and lied down in the nest next to Hawkpaw who murmmed something in his sleep, Yellowpaw sighed and lied her head down on her paws again.

Whitecloud watched the apprentice go, he turned and left to the mediceane den, "Creamflower?" he said softly to the sleeping mediceane cat, she blinked up at him

"hmm?"

"I need to talk to you, about Yellowpaw." Frowning, Creamflower sat up with a yawn.

"What is it," she said

Whitecloud described Yellowpaw's dream and how she had come to talk to him about it. Creamflower frowned and glanced up at Silverpelt, "I belivea I should have made Yellowpaw my apprentice after all." She sighed, feeling quilty

Whitecloud saw the guilt in her eyes, "You were mourning for Shadowflint, you did not wish to replace your apprentice so quickly, it was all in the timing." Whitecloud sympathized. Creamflower nodded and turned back to WhiteCloud

"And you said that the three warriors in her dream, were out as she had it?"

Whitecloud nodded, "And they returned as she was speaking to me," he nodded.

Creamflower sighed, "okay, thank you for telling me. I'll speak to Chestnutstar in the morning. Goodnight, Whitecloud,"

"Good night Creamflower," Whitecloud said as he left the den.

Yellowpaw woke in the morning to feel Specklepaw waking her, "Come on, we're going on patrol." The gray and brown patched apprentice said, Yellowpaw grunted and she pulled herself off her side and stretched, she walked into the sun and saw her mentor waiting for her,

''Do you want to eat before we leave?" he asked, "You have time to have a mouse," Rippedpelt told her,

"Okay," Yellowpaw yawned walking over to the fresh-kill pile and picking out a mouse to eat, she lied down and ate quickly, while Specklepaw did the same with Sharpnose close by. Yellowpaw quickly buried the mouse's remains and stood up to join Rippedpelt who had sati patiently waiting for his apprentice and clanmates to join him, with Specklepaw and Sharpnose, Yellowpaw followed her mentor as they left the camp towards Riverclan, following the border as they made their scent markings clear. Yellowpaw screnced up her face, Specklepaw was doing the same, "Riverclan's scent is disgusting!" Yellowpaw whispered,

Specklepaw nodded, "I feel bad for Sharpnose,"

Yellowpaw glanced at her "Why?"

"He can smell really really well, like just a few days ago, he scented a rabbit for me to catch, but I didn't smell anything, why? Because it was on the Thunderclan border, and we were next to the camp." Specklepaw said with a sigh.

"Oh," Yellowpaw said glancing at the mentors who were having their own conversation behind theme.

Sharpnose bounded forward to the apprentices, "Come on then, you see it too don't you?" he said, Yellowpaw and Specklepaw glanced across the border, and then back to Sharpnose,

"See what?" Specklepaw asked,

Sharpnose shook his head, "The fish," he said,

"What?" Yellowpaw said turning to the side of the river, dead fish lied waiting to be brought to the camp "What about theme?"

"We're not the only cats who respect the lives of the prey we eat," Sharpnose said, "Riverclan, would pick up their dead catches."

Specklepaw and Yellowpaw glanced across the river and nodded, "Do you think the river's poisoned?" Yellowpaw asked, Sharpnose shook his head,

"The water would be different, but it's still clear and moving slowly." He said.

"Then we just don't know for now, come on let's keep going, Rippedpelt went ahead to meet up with Whitecloud's patrol," Sharpnose said bounding forward, the apprentices followed a bit more slower.

They spotted Rippedpelt further up a head waiting by the Thick Pine, when they reached him, Yellowpaw could taste the scents of Whitecloud and his patrol which included Deerpelt, LittelThroat, and Hawkpaw. "They just went back to the camp," Rippedpelt told Sharpnose who nodded.

"Okay, well they finished the rest of the border; I think we can head back now." Sharpnose said glancing at the markings for the border.

Rippedpelt nodded and they started back through the pines to the camp. Sharpnose raised his tail for theme to stop, Yellowpaw followed his gaze and saw the bushes shaking, Riverclaw and ChestnutStar came pushing through. "Chestnutstar," Rippedpelt said dipping his head, Sharpnose did the same and the apprentices glanced at eachother and then followed their mentors lead,

Chestnutstar noticed the apprentices and let out a purr of amusment, his deputy didn't say anything instead she turned to the warriors, "Chestnutstar and I are headed to the moonpool," Riverclaw said,

"We'll be back in a day or so,"

"A few days? To visit the moonpool?" Sharpnose asked,

"If what we think is true, we may have to visit the mountains." Chestnutstar informed him,

"Untill then, Whitecloud is in charge, and Rippedpelt, you will be second in command." Chestnutstar said.

"Why doesn't Riverclaw just stay behind?" Sharpnose asked,  
"Just in case anything should happen to ChestnutStar, if he's attacked or something I'll be there to help him. Just in case," Riverclaw said.

Sharpnose and Rippedpelt nodded, Yellowpaw glanced up at her leader, was Chestnutstar on his last life already? She knew he had lost two lives while she had been born, once in battle the second from sickness, but had he already lost his other three before she was born, she tried to recall the stories that Stumpytail, Leaporddash and Mosspool had told her as a kit, she only rembered the first time ChestnutStar had died, he had drowned trying to save a kit. She remebred there had been two kits from Shadowclan, who had been taken away from the camp by their mother after a fire, one had been taken the other left the fiend for himself. ChestnutStar had raced to get the ktis back from the greedy queen who belivead they shouldn't be raised by ShadowClan and wanted theme to grow up to rule the entire forest. One had been too loyal to be considered, so the queen took it's brother, the kit left behind had tried to follow but ended up almost being drowned as the mother swiped him away and he tumbled down a hill into the lake, Chestnutstar had tried to sabe the kit but his mother was determined to stop ChestnutStar, but Yellowpaw couldn't remember if the kit had made it out or not.

Chestnustar nodded, "We will see you shortly," he said and contunied on with RiverClaw.

"We better get back to camp then, I bet WhiteCloud may be having a clan meeting," Sharpnose said and the patrol jumped into a run back to the camp, when they reached the entrance they found they had just missed the meeting. Rippedpelt bounded forward to WhiteCloud and began to speak with him about the plans for the next few days. Yellowpaw turned as she heard her name being called, her brother was calling to her as he bounded from the fresh kill pile to her,

"Did you hear?" he asked,

Yellowpaw rolled her eyes, "no!" she said sarcastically, "Honestly, Hawkpaw, of course I heard that Chestnutstar's leaving for a few days."

Hawkpaw had his turn to roll his eyes, "No, not that. I mean did you hear what RiverClaw stated before she and Chestnutstar left?" Yellowpaw paused, then shook her head. "Well, RiverClaw went to WhiteCloud before we got back, and he told him to spread that ThunderClan was sick, WhiteCloud agreed and then asked where he had gotten the information from! But RiverClaw wouldn't tell, now there's a whole bunch of rumours going around that RiverClaw went spying on Thunderclan territory, so tonight me, Marshpaw, and Specklepaw are going to check the border for scents from RiverClaw." Yellowpaw nodded while she listened and cleaned her fur. Yellowpaw paused,

"Okay I'll come," she agreed from her brother's silent request, he smiled and nodded. Yellowpaw turned back to watching the camp. LittelThroat was talking with Sharpnose, the former mentor and apprentices were sharing a rabbit. Rainforest came running out of the medicine cats den to Sharpnose, Sharpnose and LittelThroat paused and glanced up at her, she talked quickly to Sharpnose, whose confused frown turned into an excited pleased, smile. Both LittelThroat and Sharpnose jumped to their paws and smiled to Rainforest.

"I wonder what's going on?" Hawkpaw asked, he seemed to be watching Rainforest and Sharpnose as well, Specklepaw was sitting close by and stood up, she joined in asking LittelThroat quietly, and then joined in on excitement, then sat close to LittelThroat.

Hawkpaw rose and stretched, "Well, I'm due to meet MarshPaw at the Large Pine, collecting moss for the elders." Yellowpaw nodded and her brother left. Right after Hawkpaw left the camp, there was a loud scuffling noise at the entrance and BarkClaw came running in.

"We caught two Thunderclan cats!" he called, the small group crowding Rainforest and Sharpnose turned and starred at BarkClaw.

WhiteCloud stood up, "Where?" he demanded.

"DarkPoppy and DearPelt caught theme by the Twoleg place!" Barkclaw said,

"Rippedpelt, bring your apprentice and come with me." WhiteCloud ordered, Rippedpelt nodded and stood up from tending to Redeye's kits, Dewkit, Ravenkit, and Larkkit gave a sad meow as he slipped away from their small clearing. Redeye called her kits back and StumpyFlow let Wolfkit and Talonkit show them another game, Moonkit quickly stumbled away from Blackfoot and joined the other kits in playing.

"Yellowpaw!" Rippedpelt called as he passed her, Yellowpaw shot up from where she was sitting and launched after her mentor.

BarkClaw lead as the four cats raced to the Great Pine, soon, a light brown and a tall dark figure could be seen. Lying next to theme were two cats. Flashpaw and Coldpaw lied hissing at each other with FlyingWind who scolded theme both.

"I thought you said two cats," WhiteCloud said to Barkclaw,

"I thought there _was _two," Barkclaw said, "I don't know where this one came from-" he gestured to Coldpaw.

"We found him hiding under a bush." DearPelt grinned,

"I was not hiding!" Coldpaw defended himself.

"So were. You couldn't face the ShadowClan patrol that YOU got us into." Flashpaw hissed to him, Coldpaw started batting at Flashpaw who ducked and lunged at him. FlyingWind pulled Coldpaw away,

"Stop it." she hissed. It was obvious to Yellowpaw that it had been the arrogant apprentice who had gotten the rest of the cats into the trouble.

"Come back to camp with us, we can tend to your wounds," WhiteCloud offered. Yellowpaw paused, wounds? Then she noticed that each cat had been cut and scrapped on their backs. How had she not seen theme, she guessed it was from the shadows casting into the clearing that covered the Thunderclan cat's besides their heads.

Flashpaw stood up wobbly, and then followed DarkPoppy as the tall dark warrior lead him through the trees, Coldpaw grumbled angrily and launched himself up chasing after Flashpaw to be next to him.

Rippedpelt gently nosed Flyingwind's side, she grumbled and stood up and walked next to Rippedpelt, Yellowpaw paused before following; Rippedpelt seemed to have a sad gaze as he walked next to the Thunderclan Deputy.

Yellowpaw launched to follow, Rippedpelt was talking with FlyingWind, "I have to get back to ThunderClan soon," she whispered, Rippedpelt nodded,

"I know." He sighed,

"No you don't get it!" the she-cat gasped, "Owlstar's dieing!" she hissed quietly, "And he's on his last life."

"Okay, well you can barely walk right now, so once you're all healed you can go back until then you're stuck with me," he said. FlyingWind paused and glanced at the floor. Yellowpaw gasped, Owlstar was on his last life? But in her dream, she paused and turned her head glancing up at the sky, it was almost moon-rise. Hawkpaw, MarshPaw and Specklepaw would be leaving soon, Yellowpaw caught up to her mentor

''I'm going to run ahead," she said, Rippedpelt nodded and Yellowpaw raced away through the forest.

By the time she reached the camp again, the moon was beginning to rise; she spotted Specklepaw with LittelThroat playing with Redeye's kits, WhiteCloud was waiting for Rippedpelt to discus about their plans, so Yellowpaw went to find MarshPaw and Hawkpaw. CinderCloud was liking his paws, "CinderCloud where's Marshpaw?" Yellowpaw called, CinderCloud paused

"She's in the elder's den with Hawkpaw."

"Right…" Yellowpaw nodded, Hawkpaw had said that he and MarshPaw were cleaning out the elder's den before she had left.

She pushed her way through the bushes to the elder's den, Hawkpaw and Marshpaw were cleaning out Smudgedmist's nest.

"All I'm saying is that ChestnutStar should have left RiverClaw here with us!" Mosspool said,

Leaporddash shook her head, "Honestly, Mosspool. I'm sure we'll be fine and safe, there's no fights going on between the clans currently, and our camp is full of brave and smart warriors."

Smudgedmist snorted, "When you get to be as old as us Leaporddash, you'll have more experience and then know what we're talking about." Leaporddash shook her head sadly, she had become an elder after a sickness left her unable to run or jump, she could barely walk or use her legs.

Yellowpaw paused, "Do you two need any help?" she asked,

Hawkpaw shook his head, "We're almost done," he said, Marshpaw took the scraps of Smudgedmist's nest and carried it to the pile of old moss, Yellowpaw picked it up and ran outside , placing them under a tree, then she turned and ran back into the camp, Marshpaw and Hawkpaw were saying goodbye to the three elders and leaving.

"Okay, let's get something to eat and then at Moon-high we can go," Marshpaw said.

"Go where?" LittelThroat asked coming up to theme, Specklepaw was with him.

"No, where, LittelThroat. We wanted to see what the lake looks like under a half-moon when it's right above it." Specklepaw lied with a smile, Yellowpaw blinked, Specklepaw was actually a very good liar, she wondered if Specklepaw had every lied to her that easily with the same tone as her regular voice. She knew that Hawkpaw could never get away with something like that, Yellowpaw's brother was a terrible liar. He had once tried to get out of forgetting to feed RedEye first by saying he had gone out on two patrols, and then hunting, and then fishing, and then had to train, all right after each other. While his pelt was freshly cleaned and had been lying around camp all day, RiverClaw confirmed.

LittelThroat glanced at the apprentice and then nodded, Specklepaw pointed with her nose to a rabbit and LittelThroat nodded agreement, the two picked up the rabbit and lead to a clearing in the camp with sunshine pouring in. Marshpaw choose to share a large bird which Yellowpaw forgot the name of, with Hawkpaw and Yellowpaw took a toad for herself and followed her den mates to the clearing.

Hawkpaw took a bite of the bird and Marshpaw turned to LittelThroat, "So who did we catch?" she asked,

"Coldpaw, Flashpaw and Flyingwind." Yellowpaw told her.

"Flyingwind? We caught the Thunderclan _deputy _on our border? Honestly, I thought they would have more scene than a kit if they were deputy."

"But I'm pretty sure it was Coldpaw's fault." Yellowpaw stated,

LittelThroat turned to her, "Why do you say that?" Yellowpaw paused, LittelThroat had been a warrior for only about three moons but… a warrior's still a warrior.

"Well, I know Flashpaw we were friends for awhile- but still in the code!-" she added quickly spotting Marshpaw's eyes widen in surprise "And I know that Flyingwind is one of the best deputies the lake has had in a while so neither of theme are likely to cross the border. Meanwhile, I know that Coldpaw is just like his name, cold. He doesn't have respect and I bet he doesn't listen to his clan mates either." She trailed off as Littelthroat glanced up at then quickly returned to the view, Specklepaw and Marshpaw followed his gaze and saw the three Thunderclan cats arguing again. Sighing, Yellowpaw stood up and went over to the fresh-kill pile taking a mouse and walking over to FlyingWind,

"Sorry, this is all we really have that you Thunderclan cats are used to, don't worry though the hunting patrol should be back any moment now so this can be sort of like… a snack?" she said awkwardly.

FlyingWind smiled lightly at her, sympathy in her eyes, Yellowpaw blushed relizaing the deputy knew how awkward it was for her. "Thank you," FlyingWind dipped her head. And took a smile bite then turned to Flashpaw who sat next to her patiently. Coldpaw sneered from a few paces away.

"A snack? This is a morsle!" he snapped angrily clawing at the dirt. Yellowpaw was taken aback, then glared at the white apprentice

"Fine. Don't eat see if we care." She growled and left returning to her denmates.

"That was a kind thing to do," LittelThroat smiled. Yellowpaw blushed awardly again.

"Thanks," she said and took a bite of her toad, the apprentices and warrior began to talk about the news and things going on in camp.

"So and then, I saw CinderCloud chasing a rabbit that had somehow made it all the way over here down towards the lake, and I launched out of the bush! And leaped right at the rabbit, CinderCloud almost tripped over me but I ran infront, caught the rabbit and got it! clean kill!" Hawkpaw was saying excitiedly,

"Oh that's where that rabbit came from," Specklepaw nodded taking another bite of the bird that was almost finished.

"Yup." Hawkpaw said proudly.

"Well, yesterday Rippedpelt and I were tranning, and I tottaly won. He was teaching me about ambushes and then said we'd practice fighting in the crowded place, so he said we'd do a simulation, said to pretend he was a Thunderclan warrior and I won! He tried to unbalance me but I leaped off from a tree and landed on him with my back, rolled off and launched away while he was still recovering and came back and planted my paw pinning him down. It was great!" Yellowpaw cheered in.

"Wow, that sounds like a cool move! Can you show me next time we're practicing together?" Marshpaw asked, Yellowpaw smiled and nodded. Specklepaw nodded too and to Yellowpaw's surprise and happiness, LittelThroat asked if she could teach him as well.

"We can ask to practice tomorrow, Rippedpelt promised he'd teach me how to ambush," Yellowpaw nodded, Marshpaw nodded agreement.

"I think the patrols back now," Specklepaw said noticing the fresh kill pile had gone up.

"Great," LittelThroat nodded, "Anyways-" he broke off and glanced up at the entrance, his jaw open in surprise. The apprentices followed his gaze and gasped. RiverClaw had come back and was now standing at the entrance walking over to the fresh kill pile as if nothing happened. Smudgedmist gasped from where he sat with the other two elders, he stood up and quickly moved to the Pool Clearing, a small clearing attached to the camp with a pond that sparkled under the sky. Rippedpelt and WhiteCloud had been discussing in the clearing, he pushed through the bushes and disappeared, reappearing with the two senior warriors following him, they ran ahead to RiverClaw.

"You're back," Rippedpelt said,

"Yes." RiverClaw nodded.

"Where's Chestnutstar?" Whitecloud asked glancing at the entrance looking for the cream brown leader to come back into the camp any moment.

"He's gone to the mountains and past, he told me to come back here, regretted leaving the camp to just two senior warriors." He said, "No offense, Whitecloud."

Whitecloud paused and did not accept the apology, Rippedpelt bristled, but Yellowpaw realized her mentor struggled to calm down, and then finally his neck fur laid back down flat.

"Anyways, I'm back to be in charge of the Clan for now of course," RiverClaw said brushing past the two warriors and heading away from the fresh kill pile to the leader's den, curling up inside.

"What does he think he's doing?" Sharpnose growled next to Rainforest, who was looking very plump around her stomach- was the she-cat having to much to eat? Yellowpaw paused, she knew it was green leaf and all, but Rippedpelt always said never to keep eating food even when the prey is rich because they'll go out soon and you will be left to starve, Rainforest paused, even the she-cat who always held her temper and comforted her mate looked speechless.

"He shouldn't be in their unless the leader's _dead,'' _Smudgedmist hissed, "Riverclaw's got no brain in his head." Leaporddash shook her head

"Come on, lets see how Mosspool's doing." She said scrambling desperately up and struggling towards the elders den, Smudgedmist's hiss faded and he shot up to help his denmate.

"Kits come back!" Yellowpaw heard Redeye call as Dewkit, Ravenkit and Larkkit went scrambling towards the leaders den. The red orange queen scrambled to her feet and followed the five moonths. "Back to our clearing," she said stopping theme.

Dewkit shook his head angrily and Ravenkit frowned "But RiverClaw's got no right! He shouldn't be in there, we have to chase him out!" Dewkit cried.

"No. and how do you even know about that?" Redeye scolded

"er-" Ravenkit glanced at his brother for help,

"Mosspool and Smudgedmist told us," Larkkit said quietly,

"I'll talk to those two, you're too young to be learning the code and deciding what's best for the Clan."

"If father was here he'd be proud!" Ravenkit yelled as the three turned and fled towards Pool Clearing, Yellowpaw was once again reminded that Redeye was Chestnutstar's mate, which made Ravenkit, Larkkit and Dewkit Chestnutstar's kits as well.

"But DarkPoppy's right, RiverClaw doesn't have a right." LittelThroat was saying, apparently the whole clan was angry with RiverClaw,

"But all he's done is sat in the Chestnutstar's den he hasn't claimed any bit of it." Wolfkit chipped in, Yellowpaw turned her head to see the gray kit sitting with his brother and starring up at Littelthroat and Specklepaw, Marshpaw and Hawkpaw were talking quietly with Dearpelt and Darkpoppy.

"So leaving his scent Isn't marking his territory?" Littelthroat asked softly,

"No!" Talonkit chipped in.

"What do we mark our borders with?"

"er… our scent…" Talonkit said awkwardly.

Littelthroat nodded, then paused as Stumpyflow came over angrily, yelling at Littelthroat for telling her kit things the queens belivead they were too young to know, though Wolfkit and Talonkit were due to become apprentices soon, they were five moons old if Yellowpaw rembered correctly, and the oldest kit in the nursery. Thought Redeye's kits were born only about half a moon after Stumpyflow's. Moonkit on the other hand was only three moons old so far, and Blackfoot and Barkclaw were both very carefree on whether she learned early or not.

Talonkit and Wolfkit quickly raced away towards Moonkit. Specklepaw gave a slight chuckle and then turned to the other apprentices, "So. I didn't think everyone would get so mad about one thing,"

"Well, it's a sign of disrespect." Littelthroat told her, she paused and then nodded agreeing.

"Anyways, as long as Chestnutstar isn't dead I don't mind who sleeps in his den- for now." Hawkpaw nodded. Marshpaw agreed.

"Yeah, but _when _is he coming back?" Specklepaw doubted, this caused the group to pause until Marshpaw stood up

"I'm going to my nest, Whitecloud wants me up early tommrow for dawn patrol." She said and turned towards the apprentice's den.

"Um. Me too, I'm just going to go dip my paws into the pond," Hawkpaw said standing up and disappearing into the Pool Clearing.

Yellowpaw said in the clearing with Specklepaw and LittelThroat, before the white tom had to go on the last patrol of the night.

"We should go to our nests too soon." Specklepaw said after a large yawn. Yellowpaw nodded, and stood up following. Specklepaw paused and Yellowpaw almost bumped into her, she followed her friend's gaze and saw the Thunderclan cats lying wide awake on the other side of the clearing, Coldpaw was sitting further away from Flashpaw and Flyingwind, who were talking quietly.

Kits were playing outside, by the looks of it they had snuck away from the queens when they were either out or asleep. Wolfkit and Talonkit had teamed up with Moonkit, since they were the two strongest oldest of the cats, against Larkkit, Ravenkit and Dewkit. The six were playing a wrestling game, the littermates teamed up (plus Moonkit,) against the other and once they could pin at least two of the others down they would win. It was a popular game played in the nursery in ShadowClan.

Coldpaw was facing the Pool clearing, glaring at it when Ravenkit and Dewkit pulled Moonkit off Larkkit and playfully shook her to the side, she rolled and crashed into Coldpaw who leaped up and hissed at her, he bared his teeth and the frightened kit shrunk away, turning and running- Yellowpaw noticed Coldpaw had spat something in the kit's face before she had turned and ran.

Angrily, Rippedpelt came up and pulled Coldpaw away from hissing at the fleeing black and white she-cat, the white apprentice turned and started to knick at Rippedpelt, which ended in the senior warrior tossing him away on accident as Coldpaw knicked the ripped part of his chest, the never-fully healing wound opened again. Coldpaw took his chance and kicked out with his back legs at Rippedpelt's chin which knocked him backwards. Rippedpelt hissed angrily as he noticed Dearpelt turning and going into CreamFlower's den. BarkClaw and Sharpnose were quickly on the scene and strugging to stop Coldpaw from attacking any of the warriors, DarkPoppy gasped and stood up hurrying to the other side of the camp, she paused and turned to FlyingWind "You should teach Coldpaw some manners!" she said angrily.

"We've tried!" Flyingwind said following the she-cat and pulling the apprentice away. Finally, Coldpaw stopped striking out at all the cats as he came face to face with the deputy who began to yell at him once again. Yellowpaw noticed Specklepaw's tail disappearing into the apprentice's den and turned to follow.

_**Well there you go for now, next chapter will be up soon engough! any ideas, questions, or editing things go ahead and leave in the reviews! thank you for reading this and everything untill next time,**_


End file.
